HP Drabbles
by Olaf Erikson
Summary: Well ladies and germs! I finally got a browser that is compatible with FF. So, here is my first item. Not really a story, just a collection of ideas and brain farts that I think would make good stories for better HP authors than I. Please see notes inside
1. Chapter 1

Good day ladies and germs! Olaf here. I will admit right now that I absolutely SUCK balls at actually writing stories. Lots of good ideas are rolling around in my head, but they never come to fruition. What I have here are some ideas for stories that I will leave to better authors than I. I'm not a great fan of slash, but if the author chooses to write the story in that manner, so be it. Just one request for that... please don't make it just a story about sex! If you wish to adopt an idea and run with it, please e-mail me. My final request is that I get some credit for being the originator of the idea.

Cruci-'O's... The Deatheater breakfast of choice.

Harry is Salazar Slytherin, not his reborn spirit. Time travel. Kills SS is duel, takes his place. becomes Founder. etc... Dark, but not Evil harry fic.

One Word... ROBOPOTTER!!! (this was just a brain fart), could be funny...

Harry and Voldemort slug it out in Judge Judy's Courtroom.note-- Harry must win, & V. must be utterly humiliated by Judy.

A HP/STNG xOver. Harry forms an alliance with the Borg and gets royally screwed in the end. Borg become even more powerful thanx to magic. But being that they can't control it, they suffer an overload and all die.

A HP/STNG xOver. Harry forms an alliance with the Borg. Becomes a Locutus type Borg and drives Voldy up the wall when he won't die in the final battle. Damn those magically enhanced nano-probes!!

Create/find a Latin phrase that will be used for slapping opponets... (bitch slap) (perra percutio)

What if the true reason the Fidelius Charm failed was that Dumbles cast only on J & L, but not Harry? This assumes that Black was the Secret Keeper and not Pettigrew. Harry Finds out and is ROYALY PISSED OFF!

As Harry is dreaming one night, Voldie invades. Harry recalls the legends of Freddy Kruger and summons him to kill V. (dark? Harry) (utterly sadistic Freddy).

"Ron... you are the most egotistical, insufferable, biggoted prat whose name is not Malfoy!!!"

'Exploding Snape'... new card/ game 


	2. Chapter 2

Idea 1: Harry gets into an accident and his life is saved by a retired Dr. … "David Brice" takes him to the Surrey Children's Hosp. and it is discovered that "Brice" has the same very rare blood type a Harry… (sarcasm is inserted here…) you can guess what happens.

Idea 2: Harry assists a local scientist in his experiments with gamma ray sources….


	3. Chapter 3

Idea 1: Harry gets into an accident and his life is saved by a retired Dr. … "David Brice" takes him to the Surrey Children's Hosp. and it is discovered that "Brice" has the same very rare blood type a Harry… (sarcasm is inserted here…) you can guess what happens.

Idea 2: Harry assists a local scientist in his experiments with gamma ray sources….

Idea 3: Harry Potter & Jumanji C\o

Idea 4: HP & Clue board game?

Idea 5: HP & Monopoly game?

Idea 6: house elves take hp from durzkaban and raise him under AD's nose HW...

Idea 7: Matt Murdoch vacations in Surrey, senses that cat is not a cat... watches

AD, MM, & RH placing Harry on doorstop of #4...

Idea 8: Have John Walsh do a "special" epi. in GB on Voldemort...

Idea 9: Final battle ends up as a Quidditch match between V & The DE and Harry and the OOTP...

Idea 10: Hell's Kitchen... 'nuff said...

Idea 11: Molly breaks HP's back with her hug...

Idea 11b: Hagrid breaks HP's back with a hug…

Idea 12: Harry comes back sans Ron; doesn't miss him the most...

Idea 13: Mr. Weasley watches M. Jackson's 'THRILLER', reports him to MoM...


	4. Chapter 4

Voldy has a TimeTurner and uses it to send self back so that he can do a double attack... both Neville and Harry become TBWL... at the SAME TIME! 

Dursley's give HP a magic Kit (trick cards, scarf juggling, etc...) they encourage him to practice... a few years later: MM comes by to give Harry his acceptance letter.

"Mr Potter, you have been accepted into the finest school of magic"  
"So what? I have been learning magic since I was 7"  
"What?! Who has been doing this? And how do you do your magic without a wand"  
"I have a wand, thank you very much. Shall I get it for you"  
"Yes please"  
... hands MM a 30cm black plastic wand.  
"Here"  
MM waves it about; and nothing.  
"This is my wand, so I don't know if it will work for you" 


	5. Chapter 5

More ideas for HP stories:

Hagrid gets lost riding with baby H... ends up in California. HP is left on the doorstep of Weird Al Yancovic. 'Can't you just see Voldy going crazy when HP uses his wand to create an accordion and play medleys from polka party?'

A super Harry fic! Where he goes back in time to train under the greatest wizard that ever lived... not a younger Dumbledore, not Merlin, and definitely not the Founders. He travels back to the time "when the oceans drank Atlantis"... and he trains under Akiro, The Wizard, and all the other Conan peeps! Can't you see HP chained to the 'Wheel of Pain' for a few years?


End file.
